guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Maui/archive7
__TOC__ 1hr41min I hate you all. ): 04:44, 8 April 2008 (UTC) : =( I never get to spam here anyways. J Striker 04:45, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::<3 04:46, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::At least you don't need to add huge amounts of useless code or steal other people's talk to get your talk archived. I'm not pointing at anyone ofc... J Striker 04:47, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::you hate me? i've been here for awhile and barely have 1 achrive. Lost-Blue 04:48, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't have any archives, soz. J Striker 04:49, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I blame Valentock and MP for archive 2, and 2.1.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 04:50, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::No, Blue, I don't hate people for archives, you silly goose. I hate people for making me archive twice over the course of two hours. xD QQ moar! 04:56, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You silly goose. Omg, NPA. =0 J Striker 05:00, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lost-Blue/My_skills Lost-Blue 05:02, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::That page is all copyvio. ;P J Striker 05:03, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yeah, a few of those images should already have been deleted. 05:05, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::They are for my own personal use and are not on mainspace. i dnt see why Lost-Blue 05:06, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Because they're incorrectly licensed and in direct violation of GuildWiki policy. 05:07, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Quite strange actually, that this discussion is here in Maui's talk instead of Blue's... >_> J Striker 05:08, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Everything comes up on Maui's talkpage. 05:09, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Everything is on my talkpage. :/ Also Felix EC'd me, lulz. 05:10, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::plz dont delte them they make me feel important.Lost-Blue 05:11, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::They won't be deleted if you just add the stupid copyright information. 05:12, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::idk how Lost-Blue 05:23, 8 April 2008 (UTC) BRB Sleep, then school.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 05:02, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Kaaay. See you tomorrow. If your date is mad 'cause you took ages to call you can blame me I guess. :x 05:06, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm on spring break! 1:10 A.M. here. Thoughtful 05:11, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::o.O My spring break ended two weeks ago! 05:11, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Never had any spring break... -_-' J Striker 05:14, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Spring break is over-rated. D: 05:22, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Everything's overrated. That's just how the world works. ::::::I've never had a spring break either... nor a summer break. Or any sort of break whatsoever. To be fair, I have nothing to take a break from, but my point still stands. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:21, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::>_> Helps a lot us who could've used such break. J Striker 07:23, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Jio doesn't need a break; he's broken already. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:04, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Aww, poor Jio. <3 Be nice to him. Us photoshop nerds need to stick together. D: 18:24, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Breaks are overrated i always get too bored, i prefer short frequent breaks as compared too long sproadic ones Lost-Blue 22:55, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I agree. Luckily, they have these awesome things called "weekends" that are just that! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:57, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ohai. Just letting you know I disagree with you on the Regina-photo-talkpage-drama thing. :[ But what can you do. Grr. Zulu Inuoe 03:43, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :Hehe. Fair enough. ;] 03:45, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ever heard "Waterslides!"? It's a great song Zulu Inuoe 03:45, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::I haven't, who is it by? 03:50, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::: *By whom is it? 03:50, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::The Aquabats, who else? Zulu Inuoe 03:51, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I would express a very rude sentiment to you right now, Felix, but I like you too much. 03:51, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I like The Aquabats(then again who doesn't?) I also enjoy sandwiches(ditto) Zulu Inuoe 03:53, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::LOL. My Limewire isn't working for some reason... >:| Is it on YouTube? 03:55, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::"You are my joy, my pride, that keeps my heart alive" Zulu Inuoe 03:58, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::...I have become an Aquabats fan, with that one song. :o 04:01, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Everyone loves The Aquabats, on the inside Zulu Inuoe 04:01, 9 April 2008 (UTC) So um... Yeah, I only vaguely know you or whatever, but this reminds me so much of you. Kinda weird, I know, but I felt the need to share it with you. --Powersurge360 18:44, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :LOL! Well, I've gotta say, anybody who says I remind them of a sweetly homicidal computer program is good in my book. No sarcasm. xD 18:55, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, also, thank you very much for the help with our friend Podax last night. <3 18:56, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::Like I really did that much, I'm a tad bit sluggish. Ah well, I'll pick up the pace next time. lol--Powersurge360 18:58, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Every bit helps. :] We really need a permanent solution to that fellow, ugh. 19:00, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Cleric Question What are the spells known as a Cleric? All listed in the standard player's guide + Doman spells? or chosen at level? Zulu Inuoe 02:15, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, all spells plus domain, but we have to select and learn our spells every day. Depending on the DM, and how favored the cleric is by his or her chosen deity, a spell can be swapped out for a different one in a time of dire need. But usually only Cure (for good and neutral clerics) and Inflict (for evil, like me) can be spontaneously cast. 02:46, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::penis to you sir Zulu Inuoe 02:53, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::NO U. And also, cawx. 02:55, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::O_o that has to have been the quickest shift from nerdy to disturbing I have ever seen. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:57, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::How crude. I'm going to train in mounted casting by the way, and I'll cast Fly on my horse Zulu Inuoe 02:57, 10 April 2008 (UTC) You Fool! Beginning to think you don't keep up with the various comments you make around the wiki. HINT HINT lol --Powersurge360 02:58, 10 April 2008 (UTC)